Our Favorite Fandom
by bookowl26
Summary: A collection of time with our fandom! The writing style is different throughout. [CURRENTLY ONLY REUSING OLD WORK]
1. April Fool's

**I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Leo Valdez POV

I grinned. This was going to be the best April Fool's day ever! So far I had woken up at 4'o clock, gotten all the charmspeaking work done (Piper, I had guided her everywhere), had Aphrodite's permission (for various things), and Chiron to agree. Jason, Percy, and Calypso were also on the April Fool's prank team. That was 4 on Team Leo.

As I watched the camp below, I somehow knew April Fools was going to be great.

The honorary cabins- nothing.

Cabin 4- squirting flowers.  
Cabin 5- weapons that didn't work (Stolls, Chiron, and Aphrodite have to do with it).  
Cabin 6- an interesting surprise.  
Cabin 7- a different brother  
Cabin 10- a nice looking cabin (Aphrodite, being my step-mother, let me!)

The list was perfect, and guess what? The Romans were coming! "This is going to be awesome!" I exclaimed, pumping my fist.

After a while, I smiled. "Time to get the horse, Percy", I whispered, and said person nodded. He went to find Blackjack and I recited my line, and practiced my voice. I knew this was going to be perfect...

* * *

Annabeth POV

Annabeth woke up, and yawned. Wide. "6'o clock? Seriously?" she muttered, and rubbed her eyes. Wait. Was that a giant... huge, blue, cookie... Malcolm scratched his neck, and we decided to open it. **KABOOM!** The cookie exploded, each and every one of us catches a cookie. I study every inch of it. Then I realize, after Malcolm showed me his, every single cookie had the same message on it- "Poseidon is better than Athena". Since when did- THAT IS PERCY'S HANDWRITING! Seaweed brain...

* * *

Nico POV

I wandered around his cabin aimlessly, often going around in circles. I looked outside and happened to see Will Solace approaching. Wait, but what was Will wearing? He seemed to be not in the best mood, and he was wearing my clothes. MY CLOTHES. They were in my closet yesterday, Will didn't come over. Wait, why was I wearing sunshine-y clothing? **OH WHO DID THIS I WAS GOING TO MAKE YOU ROT IN THE UNDERWORLD!** How. Was. I. Supposed to. Change. Out. Of. Will's. Clothes. That. Wouldn't. Let. Me. Change? Solace, meanwhile, was trying to put on another shirt, but something wouldn't let him. STOLLS!

* * *

Will POV

I woke up, and my cabin mates were staring at me. "Why are you staring at me?" I shout, looking down. Wait, am I wearing a black skull t-shirt? This is bad news... I think I'll take a walk. No, I'll visit Nico. He'll know what to do. But unfortunately, he didn't.

* * *

Clarisse POV

What happened to my cabin? It was pink... and had curtains and dolls and hearts! HERMES! APOLLO! STOLLS! VALDEZ! Whoever did this, should learn the hard way. The Aphrodite cabin has gotten our cabin... and where were my weapons?

* * *

Drew POV

Where was my makeup stand? WHY WAS MY HAIR SO MESSY! Wait, was that Lamier, a huge stock of swords...

* * *

Katie POV

Those squirting flowers weren't nice. How did those pranksters manage to get inside my cabin, undetected, and place those fake plants? They squirted water whenever you touched them! I brushed my teeth, then I heard a bugle call. I peeked outside, and I heard a _Paul Revere_ shouting "THE ROMANS ARE COMING! THE ROMANS ARE COMING!". Behind a bush (not well concealed), I saw Travis and Conner... _filming_ the scene. I could only recognize that voice, as one, one voice, and that voice belongs to _Leo Valdez_. All three of them were going to have plants chasing after them tomorrow.

* * *

I took off my beard, and drank from a glass of water. "Piper, Jason, did you see that! It was awesome!"  
Then, as if on cue, 5 cabins howled "VALDEZ!". I shrugged and grinned like a maniac, and shouted back "It's April Fools day! For pranks!". I did get plants chasing after me when the Romans did come later on in the day, who cares? I know that was the best April Fool's ever.


	2. Bros night out

**I promise to add more.**

* * *

"Dude, move it, you are hogging all the space I have", Leo groaned, while Nico smiled. "Aww Death Breath? And now the food?", Leo grinned. Nico's smirk vanished.

"You know Leo, if you want a happy meal, get one yourself!" Nico shouted, almost raising a Femur.

"Bros, relax. Take a chill pill- or a milkshake!" Jason chirped, flipping a shiny gold coin between his hands. He said he got it as a present from Hera.

"Jase, what did you just do? Look at me, a boys only night was _not_ fun at all", Frank groaned, clutching his head.

Percy and Frank waited for Leo and Nico to start fighting. Instead, Nico pulled out a hair of headphones, which was his method of chillaxing, and Nico turned on some type of music.

Nico looked at Leo, who was tapping his feet in rhythm and swaying side to side.

"Whoa, Fall Out Boy? I love that band!" the 5 exclaimed in unison. Jason started at Frank. Then at Nico. Then at Percy, and finally Leo.

Percy fell over laughing. "It's unanimous! And Death Breath likes FOB! How about we start a band?" Percy screamed, waving his hands in the air.

"No thanks fish face", Jason snorted, turning to see a waitress carrying a tray with 5 breadsticks, and a dip. "It's time to eat, and hurry up, because the girls will worry about us and speed over-"

"Quiet yourself Superman", Percy winced, and the waitress gave a squeal and handed him a phone number.

Gods Of Olympus.


	3. Cooling up

**There, I updated.**

* * *

Percy Jackson was so bored. There was nothing to do. Then, he got an idea. A brilliant idea.

Such a brilliant idea to the point of ridiculous.

Percy lifted himself up from the chair, knowing what to do.

* * *

"Do you know what to do? Yes? Good, now play out the acting, you knew how well April Fools went", I mutter, smirking.

* * *

The two boys walked casually down to the beach, showing off. One was wearing a bright red t-shirt with white shorts, the other one was also wearing white shorts, but with a bright blue t-shirt. They strutted down to the sand, and Leo fixed his hair.

"Remember the lyrics? All right we're good."

Percy then dumped 100 gallons of water on Leo while he sang out loud.

"I SEETT FIRRREEE TOOOO THE RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Leo sang at the top of his lungs, lighting himself up.

"EYE OF A TIGER, A FIGHTER, DANCING THROUGH THE FIRE", Percy screamed.

"Light em' up, up, up, light em' up, up, up, light em' up, up, up I'M ON FIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!" the other boy screeched.

Percy turned to see Annabeth, Piper, and Calypso.

Annabeth stomped over, drenched in water. "Don't do that again, you idiots, or else no-"

"We get the point"

"You two idiots!" Piper scolded, and then she gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. Percy figured he wouldn't get one of those for a long time.

"The water in the lake is almost gone, so take all the water you poured out and dump it back in the lake", and Percy did as Calypso told.

Leo watched the lake slowly fill up.

"Darn it, we got caught this time."

* * *

"Like UH, all the water came out and ruined my beauti-"

"Your bitchy face", Piper offered.

"AH!" somebody screamed. It was Jason, and Piper figured he found out. Anyways, she had no idea he could make a so high pitched sound.

"You know Percy, you are technically-", Annabeth tried.

"Yeah, I know. Next time we'll make a Zombie surf-"

"Don't even think about it."

The son of Jupiter was obviously trying to fake cry, and he was horrible at it. Piper patted Jason as the back as he wiped his dry eyes.

"We know you are a horrible actor", Calypso grinned, taking a snapshot. Jason groaned.

"Hey Jase, to make it up, how about we do a-"

"SEAWEED BRAIN! NOT NOW WE ARE TRYING TO EAT NOT A BROMANCING CONTEST PLEASE!" Annabeth growled, but with a smile on her face.

Piper figured not every day was going to be as lively as this one.


	4. Dumb heroes, smart heroes

As Percy gave his closing speech for the war, an Athena girl was thinking.

"Why are some people not recognized as a hero? The other demigods helped out too. For example, I killed a few hellhounds. My friend Lucy from the Aphrodite cabin smeared make-up over Octavian's eyes, and Olivia helped her too. Octavian couldn't see for days. We technically all helped win the war", she sighed, but only seconds later did the girl realize she said the words aloud.

"Molly-is that your name, we all helped. Listen to the last part of his speech. Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty, and he will stay loyal to his friends and family", Annabeth explained, suddenly appearing. "It doesn't matter who you are, heroes can be smart, cunning, sassy, pretty, ugly, or sometimes even dumb, like Percy. But we all are heroes in one way, no matter what others say to us", she added.

The eleven year old smiled, and then turned her attention to the speaker.

* * *

"Some heroes can be smart, cunning, sassy, pretty, ugly, or sometimes even dumb, like Percy. But we all are heroes in one way, no matter what others say to us", I recited, swinging a sword through a dummy.

"We are all heroes in one way, in one way", my older half-sister's voice echoed.

I then heard a scream, and running around frantically, I try to find the source. There was a girl yelping, as she shielded a boy from a full sized Cyclopes. Running down the hill, I pulled the girl and boy into the boundaries, and I turned to the Cyclopes.

"You're going down", I grinned, as two swords met each other with a _clink._ Percy Jackson smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"How did you run so fast? You had two people in tow, yet you managed to pull them into CHB in 5 seconds", he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Go ask your girlfriend, or my sister, she'll know"

* * *

"But you are my hero! You saved my life and Harry's!" the girl protested. "I'm Phoebe, thanks so much."

Molly shrugged. "You saved Harry's life, you should be proud. Even though your younger twin brother may not be happy about it, he will accept the fact that you were his hero. Heroes can be smart, cunning, sassy, pretty, ugly, or sometimes even dumb, in a good way. But we are all heroes in one way, no matter what others say to you, no matter what you think about yourself", Molly added, looking pleased with herself.

The ten year old Apollo camper couldn't find anything to rival that.

* * *

"Annabeth, I saved two people's lives, and I told one of them what a hero really was. That's what I call a hero", I tell my older sister.

"Finish the Mortal Instruments, I want it back on Friday", Malcolm chimes in. Nodding, I turn to another page full of Clary, Jace, vampires and monsters.

Nodding, I conclude that today was an eventful day.

* * *

 **Okay, this isn't very funny, but I had to post something like this.**

 **Look for that follow/fav button!**

 **bookowl(s)26**


	5. Each and every child

**Sorry.**

* * *

I rubbed my eyes semi-consciously. My alarm clock blared 2 words; WAKE and UP. I heard the clock reciting a quote from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

"Dang Hephaestus cabin why did you do this. Especially Leo", normally I would have enjoyed it, but today I was in a particularly bad mood. I just had an extremely strange dream where Percy had dumped me, and I did not want that to replay in life.

"Get up Annabeth, Chiron has to tell you something", Hannah whispered. Seriously? 6:00 in the morning.

"Okay Hannah down in a sec", I mutter, changing in the bathroom. Clawing through my messy blond hair, I fasten it back into a ponytail.

I reached the Big House faster than I had ever did.

"I suspect there may be a few demigods in this particular elementary school. Annabeth since you are the one with the most experience, I have decided you go check it out. This first grade class has a sensitive aroma around them, and you must help retrieve the demigods", Chiron recites.

"Got it. What about the birth certificates and all of that?" I ask cocking my head.

"Already taken care of. Go to Maryland and... teach for half a year", Chiron adds. DI IMMORTALES. For half a year? I was going to ask him if I was going to have a-

"Yes, we are good. This is very urgent, so go and teach the demigods", the Centaur finalized. In a daze, I rushed back to pack a bag.

Daggar. Check. Books. Check. Glasses for dyslexia. Check. A few other miscellaneous things. Check.

"I'm ready to go."

* * *

"Percy, I'm sorry. I'll do it later, I really don't want to leave", I sigh, thrusting a hand through his hair.

"Okay Annabeth. Can I go and visit you, or will you visit me?" he asks, making a pouty face.

"Of course Perce. Now I must go", I grin.

I call on Athena, and with a flash of silver light I land in a lawn.

What am I doing here? Oh yes this is my new house... I'm going to be lonely. A list lands next to me, fluttering in the wind.

"What is this doing here?" I think, wondering out loud. Oh, it's the name of the school and a map.

Ah, I'm Mrs Jackson, touche.

* * *

I take a look at my class.

Lucas is blond with a lightning shaped scar on his hand. His blue-grey eyes look at me, and LUKE?

Sabrina has pale skin, blue eyes, and brown hair. She screams Silena.

"My twin brother's telepathic connection is calling me. I have to go", she invents, and Sabrina runs away.

I try to run after her, but the class is in chaos.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"WHERE IS MR BRUNNER?"

"WHAT IS THAT SCAR ON YOUR LEG?"

"ACKKK! A stranger!"

"Calm down. I am Mrs Jackson. Mr Brunner is out with a cold, so I am your substitute teacher", I say.

"ANNABETH!" the class screams.

Then I black out, because every single one of the 15 first graders have pounced on me.

* * *

I rub my eyes. "That was a weird dream."

My alarm clock blared 2 words; WAKE and UP...


	6. Failed report card

**Okay... just to say, I know a class with 17 students. The original class in the fanfiction had 18 kids, but two were sick *cough, cough FIGHTING A MONSTER cough, cough*, and Sabrina was hiding in a bathroom stall, afraid of what Annabeth would do to her.**

 **I don't know if this alphabet pattern will last.**

* * *

Leo Valdez grinned at himself. "Bad boy Valdez Supersized McShizzle is rocking his world!"

In reality, he was not.

Leo had just put super-glue on the teacher's desk. CLEAR superglue. And Leo had also put it on her chair. The teacher had gotten other teachers to run after Leo. She was scooting closer and closer...

Leo pulled out a skateboard and zoomed away. The teacher sighed and inched back to her classroom, where the class was in hysterics.

* * *

"VALDEZ!" the principal howled, banging his fists on his desk.

Piper tapped Leo on the shoulder. Leo fidgeted, "What? You sound like Enchiladas!" Behind Leo, Piper, with Annabeth's invisibility hat, suppressed a snort.

"Mr. Principal, listen to me. Leo did not do anything..." Piper said, her voice floating. Leo could almost convince himself that he was innocent of all charges...

The Principal, brainwashed, let Leo go.

In the hallway, Piper reminded Leo to not die, or worse, get expelled. This was his last chance to get an education.

* * *

Leo smiled silently, letting the microphone drop into the case. Later on in the day, the school gathered in the auditorium. Leo had to sit on a window.

"Hello- **THE COW SAYS MOO**!" the microphone announced...

The speaker (the gym teacher) did not look happy. He tapped the microphone. "Hello, we are- **DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME TWENTY**!"

All the athletic people obeyed. The girls casted a strange look at their boyfriends.

Leo snorted. Piper hissed in his ear, "STOP! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Hello, we- **WAKE UP, YOU CUPCAKE**!" the sleeping people suddenly shot awake.

"Hello, we are here to present- **PUT SOME CLOTHES ON**!" the girls with crop tops glared at the gym teacher.

"-the annual talent show of-" the microphone cracked, and blew up.

Piper dragged Leo outside the door. Once out of view, Piper hissed," **WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. DO?** " Leo shrugged.

"I had some fun."

Outside of the heavy metal door, both Piper and Leo could hear the speaker trying to calm down everybody.

* * *

When Leo's report card came in the Spring, Piper and Calypso glared at him.

Average Grades:  
 _Self control- F_

Notes: Set the school fire alarm off, and made the school go into a frenzy. Superglued history teacher to chair, "She wasn't teaching much." Brought lighter into school. Unleashed chickens in school. Filled a locker with jelly. Locked bathroom doors- security came. Blew up a microphone. Made music teacher's hair fly up. Has had 14 detentions over the year.

That was all Calypso cared about. The girls, Calypso and Piper, looked a lot like anime characters that had a colorful shadow that were taller then them. Except for the fact that to Leo, they WERE the shadows. Calypso, 1 inch shorter than Leo, managed to look 5 feet taller than Leo. Piper looked like she was 10 feet taller than Leo. She was only 1 inch taller than Leo. Leo scanned the list of things he did.

 ** _Set the school fire alarm off, and made the school go into a frenzy._**

Leo grinned at the girls. "Oi, it wasn't my fault that the chicken feather was stuck in the fire alarm off." That wasn't so bad.

 ** _Superglued history teacher to chair, "She wasn't teaching much."_**

"She didn't believe that Hades existed. She also said that Greeks were barbarians to everyone", Leo sighed. Then he grinned. Seeing Mrs. Jones super glued to a chair was funny...

 ** _Brought lighter into school._**

"What? That was my natural power... I needed to show it to the world!" Leo protested.

Calypso sighed. "In that way?" Leo had made a teacher's face go red, purple, and white. He took pictures of every single color Mr. Alfred's face was.

 ** _Unleashed chickens in school._**

So what? They needed someplace to chicken out.

 ** _Filled a locker with jelly._**

"He didn't appreciate the fact that you were real, Calypso. We got to see what underwear he wore... he attracted a lot more attention then he needed", Leo grimaced. The boy had got all the 10th graders and some 9th graders over to his locker.

 ** _Locked bathroom doors- security came._**

He needed a place to chill.

 ** _Blew up a microphone._**

Coach Hedge could have made a better gym teacher.

 ** _Made music teacher's hair fly up._**

She sang soprano shrieks for the class, the only good singing she did. Quite a few people (including Leo) shouted BRAVO!

 ** _Has had 14 detentions over the year._**

"I know it and I'm proud of it! And plus, I actually got twice that amount..."


	7. Graceful, Jason

**Okee! I didn't update for a long time... and Calypso, well, she kinda forgot the password for a week, and... once she got in, she wrote something, but in order to be ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ pattern, it would have to come behind P...**

 **Don't cha worry, Lou Ellen, yours will be under L. I officially ran out of ideas. I wanted to use the original, but gosh, I can't find it!**

* * *

"Jason Grace..."

Piper McLean, or Piper Grace, said the name for a fifth time. With a great sigh, Piper came to one conclusion-

Jason Grace was off buying more things.

* * *

When Piper was pregnant, Jason freaked out. For 3 months, she didn't tell him. Now he was about to be a father, Thalia, an aunt.

Jason was buying everything for a baby, regardless of what it was.

"JASON! NOT OUT BUYING MORE THINGS AGAIN!" she screamed.

Jason looked at her with a sad expression on his face. "But..."

"But you don't even know what gender it is. So please, put down your keys, and sit down to think of names", Piper hissed. Jason obeyed. Piper was scary when she was angry, like Annabeth.

"Gwen", Jason stated. Piper smiled. They were friends, so obviously Jason would name it that.

"Silena", for their brave friend who switched sides just in time.

"Leo", obviously.

"Callie for Calypso, she won't overreact", Piper thought Calypso was pretty nice. The two glanced at each other, realizing what they just did. Finally Jason said something. "Was that on purpose?"

Piper didn't know what to say.

"Tristan", Jason had met her father before marrying her.

"Lucy. I don't know why", Piper smiled. "I just like the sound of it."

"Octa-", Jason was cut off by Piper. She glared at him.

"WE DO NOT NEED THE LOSER AS OUR BABY'S NAME! Thomas!" Piper was getting tired of letting Jason name the baby.

"Rey-", Piper groaned.

"And Reyna would be like "HAHAHAHAHA mini Reyna!"" she scolded Jason.

"Per-", Piper decided to send him to his room. Jason trudged up the stairs before slamming the door shut. Piper smiled.

Piper scribbled a list of names. "Gwen, Silena, Leo, Callie, Tristan, Lucy, Thomas. Good collection."

* * *

When Silena Gwendolyn Grace was born, Jason gawked. The baby had kaleidoscope eyes... and hair, too. It alternated between blond and brown. Silena's blue eyes opened. There were flecks of green and brown in them, but they were mostly sky blue.

"WWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW", Jason grinned, jumping up and down. Piper shushed him, but he was making so funny facial expressions that she couldn't charmspeak him to shut up.

"I give up. You shut up. Deal?" Piper smiled weakly. Jason suddenly remembered where he was. "Oh sorry... "

Jason stumbled out of the room, facing the nurses. Piper charmspeaked them to go back home. And when Jasper got back home too, Piper decided that was enough charmspeaking for the day. She couldn't charmspeak him. She was laughing too hard.

* * *

 **NOT VERY HILARIOUS, BUT IT WAS A FILLER. AND WHAT I MEAN BY JASPER GETTING HOME WAS WHEN A NEW SET OF NURSES CAME, DID THE STUFF (not appropriate content), AND SENT PIPER BACK HOME.**


	8. Huntress Hero

**My previous one-shot was about Jason Grace buying things for Silena Gwendolyn Grace. I needed that one to be put down! :)**

 **Alina belongs to a person in my scratch studio, Hunters of Artemis. I can't give a link because I was banned from scratch.**

 **Athena means me, and ATG is Athena the Goddess, the ACTUAL Goddess.**

* * *

Kylie shouldered her quiver full of arrows, tapping her ear twice. She yawned, then poked her head out the tent. Thalia was around the campfire, telling stories.

"-and that was how I beat up Ricardo the idiot," she grinned, then noticed Kylie. "Hey Kylie, want to join us for stories of How-I-Became-A-Huntress?"

Kylie shrugged, placed down her quiver, and sat down on a log, staring at the mountains in the distance. The sun hadn't rose yet. "I can't sleep."

"Alrighty! Then you must join us!" shouted Alina, smiling. Kylie joined the other huntresses and sat down.

"Should I start?" she asked, zipping up her silver and navy blue hoodie. She noticed Katie winking at her, and decided to tell the story.

"JUST TELL US WHEN YOU ARE READY!" Lucy Amber moaned, obviously bored.

* * *

"Thalia, but you're gonna have to retell the story of Ricardo later to me."

"Alright."

* * *

"It was a late night in August, and my family had just finished dinner. A chill spread throughout my whole body and the room temperature went down by 20 degrees", I recall, nodding to the memory if there was such thing as nodding to a memory.

"The chill suddenly got worse, so I excused myself from the table, ran upstairs, and settled down in my room. The chill was gone. I peeked my head outside the hall door. Strange enough, I was hit with a blast of cold air. I did not understand any of that," I add, glancing at Lucy Amber.

Frowning, Lucy Amber says, "Wait, isn't that the same as Katie?"

"Katie and I are twins and the rebirth of some famous person," I answer. Lucy Amber could be an Athena child with all that wisdom. "-but our stories are different."

Lucy Amber let me continue. "So eventually, Katie knocked on our door and came inside. Her necklace glinted silver. She sat down on her bed, leaned back, and sighed. She said, 'I wish I would know why there was this mysterious chill outside.'"

"I nodded, finishing her sentence. 'And why it's warmed up inside here!' And an Iris-Message appeared on our mirror", I say boredly. Katie shakes her head and groans.

"How about we skip this part?" Katie asks Thalia. "You've already heard it, and besides, the author of this story is getting tired of typing so much."

"No," Thalia hissed. "I want to hear the whole thing.

Lucy Amber, Katie, Athena, ATG, and I all groan. "Alright then."

"Then I think I'll have to write it down. My voice is hoarse", I hiss, stealing a glance at Katie, who glared at me.

"Kylie, I'm getting you a cup of apple juice, but otherwise, you're going to have to continue", she says, rolling her eyes.

* * *

After sipping the cup of apple juice, I continue with the story.

"So the Iris Message turned out to be of a computer with a video playing. It wasn't very lively."

 ** _Flashback_**

"Hello there", muttered Hermes, not knowing what to say. He stepped back and presented him and the Olympian Council. There was chatter around the throne room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Athena, who growled at Hermes. Hermes shrugged and continued.

"We know you are watching us, Kylie and Katie. Zeus wants to make an announcement."

Zeus stood up. "Hello my great-grand-legacies, or my great-great-great-grandchildren. You two should know your history. I married a demigod daughter of Poseidon, who had a son and a daughter. Lightning boomed, thunder crashed. Ever since, these children also have the power of the mist and Iris messages. That demigod daughter of Poseidon wasn't all the immortal blood you got. You are descended from a great helper of Iris. So the both of you are very, very, powerful. Right now there are some evil spirit thingies outside your house. Use your Imperial Gold/Celestial Bronze and Chaotic Silver/Order's Iron to disintegrate the monsters."

Hermes and Athena then piped in with the same message- "Katie will have other business to do, though. Bring the mirror!"

The mirror became a diamond crown. I was disgusted with it, it was WAYY too girly, but put it on my head anyways.

Katie suddenly disappeared in a whirlwind. "WHY ARE YOU GONE, KATIE?" I asked, screaming for help. I ran down the stairs, not even looking at my mom and adoptive dad. I took off my necklace, and it expanded into a sword. Whoa.

I slashed through the wind, and the crown melted into the sword. Or literally, floated. The two became one and I sliced through all of the spirits. Sighing, Katie appeared next to me. "That was very tiring."

"Where were you?"

"No need to ask."

 _ **End of flashback**_

Lucy Amber gasped. "And that was how Artemis found you- by the mirror!"

Mia shook her head. "By the mirror's power."

Lucy Amber rolled her eyes. "That was very good. And pleeeeassseee Thalia, can you do the Ricardo story tomorrow? Or can I tell it to Kylie by myself?"

Thalia glared at Lucy Amber. "No, I, I am the best at telling it. I have the best action words!"

* * *

 **Hello! Katie and Kylie are a set of twins I've always been wanting to use. They are descendants of Iris, Poseidon, Zeus, and a muggleborn wizard (Iris). Thalia edition will be underneath T!**


	9. Introducing Alyssa the Huntress!

**I wrote this a long time ago, my writing style has truly changed (check out my DA, I can prove it!). I don't mind if you diss it tbh, I'm not writing a lot for PJO. May recycle some things but yeah enjoy!**

* * *

Twang.

The new huntress shot the arrow that went 20 miles per hour and watched it sadly land 1 millimeter away from bull's eye.

Artemis sadly shook her head. "Nope, Alyssa, that's still not good enough. And bows aren't supposed to be going 'twang'."

Alyssa nocked another arrow onto her bow, and shot again. It was a much more quieter 'twang', but the sound was still audible. "Alyssa!" Artemis chided the unwarned girl. "Didn't you hear me the first time?"

"I'm sorry, Art – Milady," Alyssa murmured, and aimed at the other side of the target. The arrow amazingly hit the bull's eye and the center popped out, like a cuckoo clock.

"HAPPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" the cuckoos screamed.

"Oh dear..." Artemis sighed. "I'm going to find the satyrs for revenge. Its seems that they want to impress me every single day. Or maybe Apollo just wants to scream in my face that he was born yesterday, but who knows? There was no calendar way back then."

Alyssa nodded, and heard a rustling sound. "Ar – Milady?" she asked quietly. "Did you hear that rustling sound?"

"Of course," Artemis snapped back. "I have super hearing. What do you think I'm a huntress for?"

"Hunting, I suppose."

Artemis sighed. "And huntresses should have good hearing, and eyesight. Explain to me why you have glasses."

"I like reading."

"DAUGHTER OF ATHENA."

"Obviously. Didn't I tell you yesterday?"

"I meant... it's obvious that you are a DAUGHTER OF ATHENA."

"Wonderful."

"Do not be sassy to me, girl," Artemis sighed.

"Alright," Alyssa responded. "So when are we going to launch our surprise attack on Camp Half-Blood?"

"At exactly 12:00, midnight. It's only 2 hours, remember?" the goddess responded, aiming her own bow and splitting Alyssa's arrow in half. Alyssa let out a cry of protest, while Artemis smirked. "Your arrows, your questions, your responsibilities. Go make 20 more and come back once you're done."

Alyssa growled and ran off to the arrow station.


	10. Jokes Aren't Punny

**As the title says, this is a fic that has the worst of the PJO puns.** **This was reused work. (I don't know what else to do, I'm not in the fandom anymore)**

* * *

The shore glowed a shiny gold as the sun set, the foaming waves crashing onto the light and sandy beach. In the air of calmness, two teenagers stood next to each other, looking towards the horizon.

Exhausted, Jason and Piper caught up with Percabeth. "Why on the beach?" he asked, unfolding four cheap plastic beach chairs. He gestured towards Annabeth and Percy to sit down. Percy fell onto his chair and almost fell over.

Annabeth shrugged. "He loves it on the beach, and since it was his birthday, I figured after being a dolphin—"

"Wait," Jason said, trying to hide a giggle. "He turned into a dolphin."

Percy smiled absentmindedly. "Yeah, it was fun underwater. My dad also turned Annabeth into a puffer fish. She looked kinda funny." Annabeth smacked him lightly on the arm, while smiling and muttering something about Percy embarrassing himself under the sea.

They sat in silence for a while before Piper got up to open the pack of coke.

"I love the beach," Percy whispered. "It's such a nice place."

Piper nodded, smirking. "The sea likes the sea, because he's PerSEA Jackson," she said slyly, winking.

Everybody groaned.

* * *

 **How in the world did I manage to get the words/letters "Alfred" "F" and "Jones" into "Failed Report Card"? We may never know... and I didn't even know it'd be like Hetalia. The next chapter will have Katie.**


End file.
